1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to protective devices and more particularly pertains to a new protective device for enclosing an intravenous connection site and preventing tampering with and inadvertent separation of intravenous lines at an intravenous connection site.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated sleeve having an interior space. Respective apertures extend through a first end and a second end of the sleeve. Each aperture receives an intravenous line therethrough. The interior space holds an intravenous line port coupled to a free end of one of the intravenous lines. A first section of the sleeve pivotally coupled to a second section providing access to the interior space. A closure secures the first section to the second section in a closed position wherein access to the interior space is inhibited by the sleeve.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.